


Backstage

by MissCellophane



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 1 is short and can be read as a oneshot, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Fluff, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, They are all 16-18, Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Will finally meets Jonathan’s band. He just wished his brother had the foresight to tell him how hot the guitarist was.
Relationships: Background Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are all around the same ages here, 16-18.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any characters from this show

“So, are you excited?” Jonathan asked as he glanced at his brother in the passenger seat.

Will rolled his eyes, “I’m meeting your weird emo garage band.”

Jonathan poked him in the side before returning his hand to the wheel, “It’s not a weird emo garage band. We play rock music.”

Will grinned at him, “I know. You’ve been talking about it for _months_ now.”

Jonathan shrugged, shooting his brother a small grin, “It’s fun. I can’t wait to introduce you to the others.”

“I can’t wait to meet Steve.” Will said with a teasing smile.

Jonathan cleared his throat, he could feel his face heating up, “Yeah, yeah. Steve’s cool. I think you’d like him.”

“Not as much as you, I bet.”

“Will!” Jonathan groaned.

Will laughed brightly. 

...

To be honest, Will wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Jonathan asked him to join him for band practice. He had known his brother had joined a band a few months back, how could he not? It really was all Jonathan talked about lately. But besides Jonathan, he didn’t really know anyone in the band. He had heard a lot about Steve though. Steve with the cool hair, Steve “the ladies man” Harrington, Steve who acts cool but is a huge dork (Jonathan’s words), Steve Steve _Steve_.

Honestly, Will rolled his eyes, Jonathan was worse than him when it came to hiding a crush.

“Who else is even in this band?” Will asked suddenly, the thought hitting like a brick. How was he supposed to meet these people when he didn’t even know their names?

“I talk about them all the time and you don’t know?” Jonathan sighed, “And here I thought you actually listened to me.”

Will shrugged, “I haven’t listened to you in years.” He pointed out with a grin.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, an amused smiled tugging at his lips, “Right.”

“Anyway, Band?” Will prompted.

Jonathan hummed, “Right, well, there’s me obviously. I play the drums. Then there’s Steve who is the lead singer, he also plays guitar. Jane or El as we call her, plays the bass and sometimes the piano. Then there’s Mike. He’s the lead guitarist and is the backup vocals. Sometimes El plays back up vocals too.”

“So, You, Steve, El and Mike?” Will repeated curiously.

Jonathan nodded, “Yup.”

Will nodded, “Anything else I didn’t hear you say before?”

Jonathan shrugged again,“I don’t know. Uh, El and Mike used to date but now they’re just good friends. Steve used to date Nancy, Mike’s sister. It’s how they met. Uh, we had another member, Dustin. But he had to move due to his dad's work. He still has a spot in the band though if he ever moves back.”

Will nodded, “So, the usual band drama. Got it.”

“It’s not- “

“Drama.” Will repeated firmly.

...

Jonathan pulled up to Steve’s house, his stomach in knots. It wasn’t necessarily because he was nervous. He just- it was _Steve_. And he was _Jonathan._ And he had never felt like this for anybody before. Sure, he had crushes. Hell, he had a crush on _Nancy_!But this was different somehow. Jonathan didn’t really want to dwell on _why_ though _,_ He wasn’t really ready for that.

Will nudged him, pulling him out of his thoughts, “You okay?”

Jonathan notes concern hiding in between amusement and exasperation.

He stared at his brother for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go.”

Will nodded and got out of the car.

Jonathan took a moment to collect his thoughts as he turned the car off and got out, following after his brother at a sedate pace.

“So, what are your band mates like?” Will asked as they headed to the door.

“Wow, you really didn’t listen to a word I said over the past five months huh.” Jonathan teased.

...

Will felt a hint of embarrassed guilt creeping up on him. He honestly didn’t mean to ignore everything his brother had said, he just had been really busy himself with the art festival coming up.

Jonathan must have noted the look on his face as a fond smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head, “It’s fine Will. You’ve been busy yourself lately.” He said as he knocked on the door, “How’s that going by the way? You finish that portrait yet?”

Will groaned, “Don’t remind me! I haven’t started on it yet. I just can’t decide who I want to sketch and It’s due in two weeks! Why did I agree to do the art festival for extra points?” Will complained.

Jonathan laughed and patted his shoulder as the door opened, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Hey, Johnny boy! I don’t know what you guys are talking about but you shouldn’t sweat it. Things always work out eventually.” The guy, Will guessed this was Steve based off the light flush and shy smile on Jonathan’s face, said to him then turned to Jonathan, “You made it! And you brought your brother.”

Will nudged Jonathan in the side and his brother jerked slightly before clearing his throat awkwardly, “Uh, right yeah. Steve this is Will. Will, Steve.” He uselessly gestured between the two.

“Nice to meet you. _Steve_.” Will greeted with a slight playfulness in his tone. The embarrassed narrowed eyed look he got from his brother was so worth it.

Steve grinned at him, “Yeah, you too man. Jon talks about you all the time! I’m honestly surprised you hadn’t come by before.” He stepped back so they could finally walk into the house.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been busy.” Will said as he looked around the large house. Holy shit. Everything looked so expensive, just how rich was his parents?

“The art thing right?” Steve asked as they headed down the hallway to another door that leads to the basement where they practiced.

Will nodded “Ah, yeah. Yeah, it’s a real pain but I enjoy it.” He replied.

“I get you. It’s the same thing with music for me. I mean, I gotta practice but sometimes I just don’t want to you know?”

Will hummed in agreement, his eyes flickering around the room. There was a drum set, guitar stands and a microphone set up in the corner, a few amps surrounding it, across from a large couch and mini-fridge. There was a girl currently sitting on the couch munching on what looked like an eggo. She looked up at the sound of their arrival, her eyes dark and piercing. Will almost felt like she was looking right into his soul.

“Hey, El! This is Will, Jon’s brother. Will, meet El. She’s the resident psychic.”

Will blinked in confused surprise, “The what?” 

“For the last time, I’m not psychic. You’re just easy to read.” Her voice was soft, calm, pleasant to listen to.

“I’ll believe that as soon as you stop doing freaky shit.” Steve shot back.

Jonathan rolled his eyes before he greeted El politely, “Hey El, Mike here yet?”

El shook her head, “He said he was gonna be a little late. He had to drop off Holly at her friends for a sleepover.”

Steve huffed, “He always has excuses.”

El turned her gaze onto him, “Funny, you live here yet you are also late eight out of ten times.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth, “ I- well- I-shut up.” He turned his face away with a small pout.

El’s lip twitched upwards. Will noted Jonathan had a small grin on his face too.

Before anyone else could say anything the door to the basement slammed open and a voice yelled down, getting louder as they got closer, “I’m here! I’m here! I’m here!”

“You’re late!” Steve said with a stern look.

Will turned in time to see a head of curly back hair jump down the last two steps, he curled over a bit as he gasped for air, “I’m not late. You’re just early.” He retorted, looking up.

Will swallowed thickly.

'Holy shit.' He thought as the beauty in front of him straightened and swiped some hair out of his eyes.

El giggled, “You said that to Mr.Phillips today too when you were late to Bio.”

The gorgeous person in front of him, who could only be Mike, shot El a grin and a wink, replying with, “Must be true then.”

Will could feel his cheeks heating up as Mike turned his gaze onto him.

“Well hello there. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m sure I would have remembered a pretty face like yours. I’m Mike.”

Jonathan nudged him with a grin, “This is my brother Will.” He said for him as Will’s brain seemed to turn to mush.

Mike’s eyes lit up with recognition, “Oh! The one you talk about all the time? I’ve been wanting to meet you.” He walked over to Will and the closer he got the more Will felt like he was gonna melt right into the floor. He thankfully stopped about a few feet away from him, giving Will some breathing room, then his statement processed and Will flushed even darker.

“You have?” Will was so glad his voice didn’t crack on him. He wouldn’t be able to stand the embarrassment.

Mike nodded with a bright grin, it made him look even more beautiful, “Yeah! Jonathan always talks about you. He said you were a nerd like me.”

Will’s brain halted. No way. There was no way this amazing and handsome and beautiful guy was a nerd like _Will,_ there was just no way.

“Oh yeah, Mike likes D&D too Will.” Jonathan added, nudging his arm again, “He also is a huge Star Wars fan.”

Mike shrugged with an embarrassed look on his face and he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’m a huge dork.”

Will shook his head quickly, “No! I mean, I am too so like, uh, there isn’t any problem with it. To me anyway. I mean, it’d be pretty hypocritical of me to judge you based on things I like too so, uh, yeah.” As soon as he realized he was rambling he snapped his mouth shut.

Mike thankfully didn’t seem put off by it and merely laughed, “Yeah, I get you. Thanks.” He smiled again and Will felt like he had ascended to heaven.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Yeah, yeah. Cool.”

‘Yeah, yeah. Cool? What the hell, Will!’ He thought to himself, 'Could you sound any stupider?’

“I heard you play the guitar? That's cool."

Apparently he can.

Mike nodded, “Yeah. I’ve got good hands.” He said with a wink.

Will’s brain short-circuited. Was-was he _flirting_!?

“I’m sure you do too. From being an artist.” Mike added with what was almost a playful smirk.

“Uhm. I-I guess. Though I-I doubt it compares to you.” Will replied as casually as he could. He was still processing the earlier statement but immediately was horrified once he realized what he had replied with.

‘Oh my god. Oh my god. What the hell? Why am I so dumb? Way to go Will. He’s gonna think you are so weird.’

“I could show you sometime?” Mike said with another wink and flick of his hair.

‘Wait, what?’

Startled out of his thoughts, Will could only squeak out an “Oh. Really?”

“Yeah, playing the guitar isn’t that hard. I’m sure you could easily pick it up.” Mike chimed brightly, flicking a piece of hair out of his eyes again.

Oh. _Oh_. That was what he meant. Will was just gonna go jump into a volcano now.

“I don’t know. I’m not much of a musician.”

“That’s alright! I could show you.” Mike easily replied.

El giggled from her seat on the couch and said so quietly Will wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear, “I’m sure that’s not the only thing you want to show him.”

Will ignored her and tried valiantly to cool his face down, “I wouldn’t be any good.” He weakly replied.

Mike shrugged, “I wasn’t either at first. But it’s all good. You don’t have to play, just thought it’d be fun.” Mike shot him another grin, “Guess you can watch me instead.” Mike winked again, “If you want to.”

Oh. Oh my god. He was definitely flirting.

...

He had to hold back a laugh as Will pretty much gawked at Mike the moment he saw him. He was definitely going to be teasing his brother about his reaction to Mike later. 

To be honest, Jonathan kind of expected this. Mike was objectively a good looking guy and definitely Will’s type but actually seeing it in person was hilarious. Will was as red as a tomato and stammering like a fool while Mike had a slight flush to his cheeks and a wide grin on his face. He figured Will was far too shocked by the sudden flirting to notice how awkward Mike was being though. Mike kept swiping his hair out of his face, almost stammering his words and winking far too much. He had never seen Mike so obviously and awkwardly flirt with someone before, even with El.

It was honestly kinda adorable.

Steve nudged him with a grin, “Is it just me or are they flirting?” He asked quietly.

Jonathan glanced at him then to Will and Mike then back to Steve with a smile, “Definitely flirting.”

...

Later during the night as they were taking a break, Mike sat next to El on the couch and watched Will, a bright smile on his face, talk to Steve and Jonathan.

El rolled her eyes playfully as Mike continued to stare at Will from across the room “You’re gawking again.”

“I am not.” Mike scoffed but didn’t look away from Will, eyes tracking the movement of Will's hands as he pushed some hair out of his eyes as he laughed.

El hummed “Sure. And I’m actually psychic.” She stated dryly.

Mike rolled his eyes and finally turned to her “Okay, fine but can you blame me? It’s _Will_.”

El smiled at him “Yeah, just Will. The guy you have been crushing on since you first noticed him in 4th grade.”

Mike gently shoved her arm playfully “Shut up.” 

She laughed at him “Are you gonna tell him?” She asked.

“Tell him what?” Mike asked absently as he turned back to look at Will. Steve was currently, it seemed, telling him about the story of how he first got his guitar if the constant gesturing and occasional loud word Mike managed to catch was anything to go by. Jonathan was smiling at Steve as he spoke and Will would nod every now and then politely but he didn't seem as interested in the topic. Though Mike doubted anyone could be as interested in whatever Steve says as much as Jonathan. 

“That you’re a huge dork who’s had a gigantic crush on him for years?” El suggested, “Or maybe that you were the one to stick that cheesy poem in his locker in 6th grade? Or wrote a whole song about him? Or maybe that you-“

Mike pressed a hand against her mouth, his cheeks bright red and eyes wide “Shhh, are you crazy? What if he hears?” He glanced at the male in question worriedly, as if he could hear them whispering from across the room. He was still standing with Jonathan and Steve, nodding along to whatever they were talking about now.

El rolled her eyes again, pushing his hand off her face “He obviously likes you back Mike. I don’t see the problem. Besides, you started flirting with him the moment you saw him.”

Mike cleared his throat “Yeah, but he probably just thought I was being weird.”

El stared at him with a look of disbelief “Oh my god. You are an idiot. Why did I ever date you?”

“Hey!” Mike complained.

“Hey you two! Stop conspiring and come practice.” Steve called over to them. They turned to see Steve waving them over as Jonathan patted his brother on the shoulder, whispering something to him that made him pink a little and shove Jonathan, who just laughed and patted his shoulder again before heading towards his drum set.

“Coming!” El replied and slapped Mike on the shoulder, “Good luck.” And added with a lowered voice as she walked away, “Poor Will.”

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Mike called after her, offended.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She replied with a wave of her hand, "Hopefully." 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this so many times my brain feels like mush so I'm just gonna post it. I hope you guys like it ^^'

“Oh my god, you have a crush on _Mike_!? Michael Wheeler!? _That_ Mike?” Max exclaimed with surprise.

Will watched as his best friend paced her room, throwing a baseball up and down in her hand. He eyed the ball as it narrowly missed the ceiling before landing back into the redhead's hand only for the process to repeat.

“Uh, yes? Do you know him?” He asked curiously.

Max scoffed “Do _I_ know him? Will, he was in our English class! For two years! He sat a few seats behind you!”

Will blinked at her “Really? I’m pretty sure I’d remember that.” Or at least remember such a cute guy in his class.

“Nah, you were so fucking far in the closet at the time and way too focused on making people think you had a crush on fucking Tracy Davids. Tracy. Davids. Will, she put ketchup on her Cheetos!”

“Hey, Tracy wasn’t that bad! The Cheetos thing was a little...weird but I could have had a crush on her!” Will defended. It was a weak defense though and they both knew it.

Max stopped pacing and turned to him with a deadpan expression “Will, you are so gay it’s fucking hilarious. I just need to mention Chris Pratt and you light up like a Christmas tree.”

True to her words, Will felt his cheeks heat up. Damn it.

“See! Right there, that’s what I mean.” She grinned before jumping onto the bed next to him, “But did it really have to be Mike?” She asked with a huff.

“What’s wrong with Mike? He’s nice and cute and plays the guitar! He plays the guitar and sings Max! He sings! And plays guitar!” Will fell onto his back next to her, eyes bright.

Max rolled her eyes “Yeah, you keep mentioning that.”

“The guitar!” Will repeated giddy.

Max groaned theatrically “Will! Enough about his fucking guitar!”

Will shrugged “Fine. Have you heard him sing-“

“Oh my god. Shut up.” Max whined making Will laugh loudly.

“Sorry, Sorry.” Will snickered before nudging her, “So, why do you hate him?”

“I don’t hate him exactly.” Max started, she sat up with a sigh, “I just-“ She pressed her lips together and leaned back against her pillows, Will moved to sit with her.

“You just?” He prompted after a pregnant pause.

Max glared at her baseball, rolling it around in her hands as she said, “He’s friends with Lucas.” 

Who was- Will’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Oh! Your boyfriend!”

“Ex. _Ex_ -boyfriend Will.” She corrected, sighing.

“You guys break up at least three times a day,” Will replied with an eye roll.

“Yeah, but he was a real dick this time. I don’t know if we’ll get back together.”

Will softened “Oh.”

“Enough about my shit.” She turned a teasing smile onto Will, “Mike? _Really_?”

Will groaned, pressing his face into his hands “Max!”

She laughed at him.

“Fucking Mike.”

“Max! Honestly.” Will started to laugh with her, they glanced at each other and started laughing even louder.

...

Mike paced his room, a light frown on his face.

El watched him with a deadpan expression.

“Seriously? This is why you called me here?”

Mike paused and turned to her “This is serious! I need help.” He slumped onto the bed next to her.

“Here’s an idea, just ask him out.” She suggested.

Mike lifted his head to glare at her “Not helpful.”

El sighed “Mike, honestly, just ask him out. He obviously likes you back, or have you forgotten that he stares at _you_ pretty much the whole time we practice? Or the fact that he lights up like a Christmas tree whenever _you_ talk to him?”

“That doesn’t mean anything! He stares at all of us, that’s what you _do_ when you watch a band! And why wouldn’t he be flustered? I keep saying stupid shit!”

“I’m well aware,” El stated dryly.

“El, please. I really like him.”

El sighed again “Alright, fine.” She agreed, “But if you don’t want to ask him out then what do you need help with?” She asked.

“I want to ask him out! I just-“ Mike groaned and pressed his face into his pillow.

She was pretty sure she heard him say “I don’t know!”

She rolled her eyes “Mike. You either want to ask him out or you don’t _or_ you are to chicken shit to even try. And you are definitely the last one right now.”

Mike huffed “Do you have to be so mean?”

“Do you have to be such a dumbass?” El retorted.

Mike flipped her off “Fuck you.” He grumbled into his pillow.

...

“Alright, alright!” Will gasped out in his laughter, “Enough.”

Max snorted and shook her head “But it’s fucking Mike!” She cackled.

Will gripped the pillow behind him and sat up before turning and smacking her with it.

“Gah, Will!” She yelped sitting up with narrow eyes.

He shot her a grin that she returned “Oh, it is on Byers!”

He barely had time to jump off the bed before a pillow came flying after him.

...

El patted Mike on his head “Okay, What did you want my help with then?” She asked with a sigh.

Mike was quiet for a moment before he lifted his head and sheepishly replied, “I need help on how to ask him out.”

El paused then grabbed the pillow from under his head and hit him with it “Mike Wheeler you dumbass!” She exclaimed.

Mike rolled off the bed onto the floor “Hey! Careful!”

She replied by tossing the pillow into his face, knocking him onto his back.

...

“Shut the fuck up!”

Max and Will froze at the shout, turning to look at the door.

“Uh,” Will swallowed, turning wide eyes onto Max.

Max grimaced “Guess dad is home early.”

Will and Max quietly went back to her bed.

“Max-“

“Don’t.”

Will nodded, throwing an arm over her shoulder “So, you gonna help me?”

Max sniffed “Why Will, are you asking me to help you embarrass the hell out of Mike so you can ask him out?”

Will blinked at her “I was hoping you could help me _just_ ask him out actually.”

Max groaned dramatically “Ugh, fine. You are so lucky I like you, Byers.”

Will grinned, batting his lashes playfully “Oh Mayfield, you say the nicest things.” He cooed.

Max pushed his face away with a soft laugh “Dumbass.”

...

“El! What the hell.” Mike groaned as he sat up.

El huffed “You deserved it.” She said before she softened, “Why are you having such a difficult time with this? You asked me to be your girlfriend while handing me a slice of pizza.”

“Yeah," Mike replied, “But It’s also far easier to ask out someone you’re not actually attracted to.”

“I feel like I should be offended.” El said, “But then I remember that I'm also not attracted to you."

“Thanks.” Mike rolled his eyes.

...

“So, any ideas?” Will asked, picking up Max’s baseball from where it had fallen on the bed.

“Slap him,” Max replied with a grin.

Will snorted “Oh yeah, I’ll just walk right up and _slap_ him. He’ll definitely go out with me then.”

Max shrugged, taking the baseball from Will and rolling it in her hands.

“How did you and Lucas get together?” Will asked, curiously.

“I confronted him about stalking me.”

Will paused “Wait, was he?” He didn’t remember that.

Max scoffed, lips twitching upwards and eyes glinting mischievously, “No. He just stared at me in class. But it was fun to tease him for it.”

Will rolled his eyes, amused.

“Of course you did.”

...

Mike, still on the ground, fell onto his back again, holding his pillow in his arms “I honestly don’t know what to do El.”

She sighed at her best friend “Let's start with something easy then, What do you like about him?” She asked.

“That’s difficult to answer,” Mike replied, staring at the ceiling.

“How?”

“Because I like all of him!" Mike exclaimed, "He’s amazing and caring and so fucking cute! He scrunches up his nose when he thinks something is stupid but is too polite to point it out, he’s ambidextrous and sometimes changes which hand he draws with just to see how different it’d look. He keeps a small stuffed cat in his pencil case that he named Tress after the Tressym monster in D&D and he doodles more then he takes notes. He loves horror movies and M&M’s. He doesn’t like bugs and will scream if he sees one. He’s just-“ Mike sighed, “ _Will_.”

El blinked at him, eyes wide “Oh. You-you _really_ like him.”

Mike sat up and stared at her “It’s more than that.” Mike swallowed, biting his lip before adding softly, “I love him.”

"Oh." El stared at him, surprised.

...

“How about you throw a pebble at his window and play a boom box?”

“Max! This isn’t the 80’s.”

“I’m sorry!” Max laughed, “I’m just still having a hard time with the fact that you like _Mike_.”

“He’s-“ Will smiled, “-really nice and caring and beautiful.”

Max brightened “Oh ho! _Beautiful_!? William Byers.” She nudged his arm with a massive grin.

Will flushed “Max!” He complained.

She laughed at him again before suggesting “Just do what you do best Will.”

“Which is?”

...

“Write him something?” El suggested after a long awkward pause. 

“I have.” He sighed.

“Yeah, but you never actually told him you did. And signing a heart doesn't count.” She pointed out, teasingly.

Mike felt heat creeping up his neck “Can you please stop bringing up that fucking poem?”

A grin slowly tugged up El's lips, Mike didn't have time to react before she clasped her hands together with a mock look of adoration and sighed out dramatically.

“Oh Will! You are so cute! Your eyes are like chocolate and your smile is like sunshine! Hon solo has nothing on you!”

Mike brought his hands up to cover his quickly reddening face “El! That wasn’t even in the poem!”

She cackled “Or _was_ it?“

“It wasn't!” Mike whined, “Why do you even keep bringing it up?”

El snorted, a grin on her face “Because your reactions are hilarious.”

...

“Draw him something.” Max explained, shrugging, “It’s what you’re best at right?”

Will hummed “But would he even like it?”

Max nudged him again “Of course he would! Have you _seen_ your drawings!?”

Will picked at his nail nervously as he said, “I don’t know. Wouldn’t it be a little weird to hand him a drawing just to ask him out?”

“Fine, write him a poem.” Max huffed.

Will blinked at her, hands stilling as he tilted his head “What?”

“You remember in, what was it? 6th? something like that, grade when you opened your locker and that paper was in it? The one with the really cheesy poem and the heart?”

Will nodded “Yeah, I wonder who actually wrote that. It was cute.” He smiled at the memory, he still had the poem hidden in one of his sketchbooks.

Max pointed at him “Exactly! Well, I mean, I don’t know about _cute_ but you did like it. And he’s a singer, right? So wouldn’t he like it too?”

Will licked his lips anxiously, brows furrowed “I don’t think that's how it works.“

Max groaned dramatically, “ _Fine_ , how about you just, you know, walk up to him and ask him out.”

...

“Okay! No more poems!” Mike huffed, “I still can’t believe I even wrote one.”

El giggled “It was cute!” She argued.

“It was cringey! I bet it weirded him out.” Mike’s eyes widened in horror, “Oh no! What if he recognizes my handwriting and realizes I wrote that poem for him and he is so weirded out he’ll never talk to me again and he tells Jonathan and Jonathan leaves the band which makes Steve leave and the band breaks up!”

El took a moment to process that mouthful.

...

“Just walk up to him and ask him to go out? With me? On a date? With _me_?” Will repeated horrified.

Max nodded “Yes. That is what I meant.”

Will shook his head “Nope! No. I can’t just-“

Max raises her brows with the most unimpressed expression on her face “And why not?”

“Because I’m me and he’s-“

...

“El! Stop laughing! This is serious! What will I do!?” Mike fell onto his back again, his hands covered his face.

El was still snickering as she said, “That is the stupidest thing I ever heard.”

“El!”

“No seriously.” El snorted and nearly choked on her laughter, “Ignoring that last bit, which isn't gonna happen, Why do you think he would be able to remember your handwriting from years ago from a poem he probably didn’t even keep?"

Mike sat up, peeking through his hands sheepishly “I guess that is a stupid thing to worry about, huh?”

“Though it would be hilarious!” El nodded, still laughing. 

“ _El_.”

...

“Will.” Max cut him off firmly, “Answer me this.” She set a hand on his shoulder, “Do you like him?”

“Yes,” Will replied with no hesitation.

“And does he like you?”

“Well, I think so? I mean, he is always flirting with me and smiling at me?” He said with furrowed brows. 

“Then what’s the problem? Do you think he’ll say no?”

“I don’t know. But he could.” Will shrugged, biting his thumbnail. 

Max sighed “Will-“

“Come with me to practice!” Will said, cutting her off.

Max blinked at him “What?”

“Come with me to practice.” Will repeated, “If you think he likes me back too then I’ll ask him out. I just-“ Will glanced away, adding softer, “I don’t want to make a fool of myself if he is just playing around.”

Max softened “Ugh, you know I hate live bands.” She paused then sighed, shooting him a look, “But fine, I’m curious about this too.”

...

“Why did I invite you over? Why am I friends with you?”

El, after catching her breath, rolled her eyes “Mike, just _ask_ him.”

“But I can’t!”

“Why not?” She didn’t understand why Mike was being so difficult about this. It was obvious Will liked him back.

“Because I love him and I want it to be perfect! I don’t want to make a fool of myself!”

“You will never ask him out then.” She stated dryly.

Mike screamed into his pillow.

...

Jonathan stared at his brother who looked right back. He wasn't sure why Will looked so nervous, fidgeting with his hands and glancing away, he shelved the thought and turned back to the conversation much to Will's obvious relief.

“You want Max to come with to band practice tomorrow?” He repeated, just to be sure.

Will nodded “Yeah. If that’s okay with you?”

Jonathan shrugged “It’s fine with me, I’ll have to ask Steve but I’m sure he’ll be fine with it too.”

Will beamed “Thank you!”

Jonathan rolled his eyes fondly “Yeah yeah.” He debated asking Will if he was okay when his brother added on the way to the door,

“Tell your boyfriend thanks too if he agrees!” 

Jonathan threw his pillow at him “Get out of my room brat!”

Will laughed, closing the door just in time to avoid the fluffy projectile.

He'll have to ask another time, he thought as he turned back to his homework, ignoring the heat he could feel on his face.

...

El watched as Mike fiddled with his guitar strap nervously.

“Will you _stop_ that? You’ll break it.”

Mike ignored her and glanced at the stairs “He should be here by now.” Mike said biting his lip.

“Jonathan said they would be a little late.” She reminded him.

“Why though? Do you think something happened?” His hands stilled on his strap, a look of worry on his face.

“Mike.” El sighed, “I’m sure he’s fine.” She didn't need to clarify who 'he' was considering it was obvious who Mike was _really_ concerned about.

Steve walked into the room before Mike could reply.

“Hey, shrimps.” He greeted, ignoring Mike’s “We're the same height.", he glanced around, “Jon not here yet?”

El shook her head “Nope.” She replied, popping the P.

Steve frowned, glancing back at the stairs he just came down “Do you think he’s alright?” He wondered.

“Maybe we should call them?” Mike suggested.

“You’re right! Something must have happened-“

El facepalmed “Why are my friends such idiots?” She asked herself before raising her voice to be heard, “Don’t call them. They already texted, they’re nearly here.”

“They are? That’s good, I’ll go wait upstairs for them then!” Steve ran back up the stairs before they could say anything. El rolled her eyes again. How was he and Jonathan not dating already? They were more obvious then Mike and Will. And _that_ was saying something.

“How do you know that?” Mike asked suspiciously, arms crossed. It was a known fact that Jonathan never texted or answered calls when he was driving. 

El lifted her phone, shaking it a little as she said, “Because Will texted me.”

“You have Will’s number!?” Mike’s mouth dropped open, “Since _when_?”

“Since he gave it to me, like, two weeks ago?”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Mike complained, “What kind of best friend are you?”

“If you want his number, you should ask him yourself,” El said dryly.

Mike frowned “But I already have it.” His eyes widened, “Oh god, what if he texted you and not me because I make him feel weird and he's finally realized it!?”

‘You certainly make him feel weird but it’s not because of what you think it is.’ She thought with a sigh, out loud she said,

"Calm down, I texted him first. That's why he didn't text you instead."

Mike sheepishly apologized.

...

"I'm nervous," Will said, staring out the window with wide-eyes.

Jonathan glanced at him and Max in the review mirror "Why?" Maybe he'll finally find out why Will was so anxious all day.

Max grinned "Because the idiot's gonna ask Mike out!" She explained.

Oh, that wasn't what Jonathan was expecting but he was glad it wasn't something more serious. He felt himself relax a bit at the thought.

"Max!" Will snapped his head towards Jonathan, waving his hand back and forth "I'm not asking him out! I just-"

Jonathan smiled at him reassuringly "It's alright Will. If it helps, he likes you too. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"You think?" Will stared at him, looking wary but hopeful.

Max poked him "See! Even Jonathan thinks he likes you back. Why am I here again?"

Will poked her back "To be a _supportive_ _friend_." 

Jonathan hummed "So, you are asking him out then." He couldn't help but tease. 

He mentally chuckled at the deer in the headlights look Will shot him.

"I-"

"He is!" Max answered for Will, "And if he doesn't, I will do it for him."

Will turned to her with a huff "You are not slapping Mike." He stated sternly.

Jonathan quirked a brow "Slapping him?" He repeated, confused.

Max slumped "Ah, come on!" She complained, crossing her arms and pouting.

Jonathan wasn't sure he wanted to know.

...

"Mike, relax." El sighed as Mike paced back and forth, absently plucking at his guitar strings.

Mike groaned as he flopped back onto the couch "I'm going to freak him out! Why did I think he could like me back?" He threw an arm over his face and groaned again, louder.

El rolled her eyes "I'm only letting you be so fucking _dramatic_ about this because I know you're really just panicking about potentially getting together with your gay awakening."

"I thought you weren't psychic?" Mike stated dryly, glancing at her. 

El shrugged "I have a cop for a dad. He taught me how to pick up on emotions and facial expressions." She reminded him.

"Oh right, him." Mike grimaced. He didn't have the best first impression with Hopper and it took a couple of years for the man to get used to Mike being around El, even more so after they started dating then broke up. They were fine now but Mike still held a hint of fear of the man from the 'shovel talk' he gave Mike when he started dating El and the _second_ one after they broke up.

"Yeah, him." El laughed.

...

Will swallowed nervously as they pulled up to the house.

Max rolled her eyes at him "Dude, chill."

Will turned to her with wide eyes "What if he wasn't flirting and I was only imagining that he was and he is so weirded out when I try to ask him out that he laughs at me and never talks to me again and writes a song about how weird I was and it becomes number one on the charts and I have to hear it on the radio and start crying because I was an idiot that one time and just had to open my mouth!?"

"First off, _breathe_. Second," She turned to Jonathan, "Is Mike a huge dick?"

Jonathan snorted "Hell no. He's softer than a puppy in a sweater." He shut the car off and turned to face Will, "He would never do that to you, Will. Not that I even think he'd want to. He seems to really like you, you don't have to worry about it." 

"Really?" Will asked, teary-eyed, Jonathan nodded with a gentle smile.

Max, on the other hand, slapped the back of his head "Stop being an overdramatic dumbass. You're adorable. Of course he'll say yes."

Will glared at her as he rubbed the back of his head "Ow." 

"Well, we're here. Come on." Jonathan cut in as he opened his door.

Will swallowed nervously again as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

...

Mike jumped up when he heard the doorbell, nearly strangling himself with the guitar strap he was messing with. He quickly sorted it out, ignoring El staring at him deadpan. 

"Okay, you need to chill." El stated, "Even Steve isn't as bothered as you." 

"Steve hasn't had a huge embarrassing crush on Will Byers since he was ten." Mike retorted instantly, glancing at the staircase and biting his lip nervously.

El shrugged, eyes glinting with laughter "No, but he does have a huge embarrassing crush on Will's brother." 

...

"Hey, Jon!" Steve greeted as he opened the door, a bright grin on his face. He set a hand on the doorframe as he added, "I thought something might have happened, you're never late."

Jonathan smiled back "Yeah, sorry. We had to stop and get Max first. She lives in the opposite direction of you."

Steve seemed to finally see Will and Max next to Jonathan as he pulled his hand back, holding it out to Max with a smile, "You must be Will's friend. I'm Steve, nice to meet you."

Max glanced at his hand but made no move to take it "Yup. Hi." She said as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

Will snorted and Jonathan cleared his throat as Steve blinked dumbly at her before dropping his hand to his side "Right. Come on in."

Jonathan stepped in with a sheepish smile, "Sorry about her." He said as they headed for the basement.

"Nah, it's okay! I don't mind." Steve grinned, throwing an arm around Jonathan's shoulder.

"Uh, right." Jonathan cleared his throat, looking away.

...

"I see you're not the only one with a crush on a band member." Max teased as she and Will walked behind Jonathan and Steve.

Will snickered "Nope. Steve is so fucking obvious too. I'm surprised Jonathan hasn't asked him out yet."

Max pretended to cough as she said "Hypocrite."

Will shoved her and she laughed "Hey, just sayin' the truth!"

Will hummed "I know, but I don't want to jinx it." He lowered his voice so as not to be heard, "Jonathan really likes him."

Max snorted "I think they'll be fine." She replied nodding towards the pair, Steve was still grinning at Jonathan, his eyes locked onto the blonde with the most lovesick expression she'd ever seen. She wasn't even sure if Steve even realized he was doing it which made it even more sickeningly cute.

Will's lip twitched upwards at the sight.

“Speaking of,” Max started, raising her brows suggestively.

“Nope. _Don’t_ jinx it!”

…

"Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. _Fuck_." Mike ran his fingers through his hair, fixed his shirt collar and smoothed out his fringe. He set his guitar down before picking it back up only to set it down again, his hand twitched against his thigh.

El rolled her eyes amused "You look _fine_. Relax."

"I am relaxed-" He froze, head snapping to the staircase as voices and footsteps suddenly rang down towards them, " _Fuck_. Okay, I am so not relaxed."

El tugged him back onto the couch next to her when he just stood stock-still "First off, sit down."

Mike opened his mouth then snapped it shut as Steve, Jonathan, Will, and a red-head appeared. Jonathan accidentally stumbled on the last step and Steve instantly caught him with wide eyes "You okay?" He asked.

Jonathan nodded, cheeks red "Uh, yeah. Thanks." He waited a moment longer than necessary to pull away from Steve, coughing and looking away.

Will laughed and the redhead shook him with a grin "I _told_ you!"

Steve looked at them with confusion "What?"

The pair shared a look before laughing again.

Jonathan huffed "Don't bother." He told Steve then gave his brother a look which just made him laugh harder and lean against the redhead.

"Uh, alright?" Steve shook his head with obvious confusion before turning to Mike and El, brightly calling out a "Hey guys!"

Jonathan nudged Will without looking "Hey Mike, El." He greeted.

Will turned to them too and smiled "Oh, hey."

Max grinned playfully at Will "Oh, _hey_." She repeated.

Will lightly shoved her with his elbow "Shut up." He huffed, embarrassed.

Max turned to the pair on the couch "What's up. I'm Max. Mike and El right? I think we had classes together before.”

…

Mike stared at the redhead, frozen in place. 

Why was she here? 

“Why is she here?” Mike hissed at El. The girl could only cover her mouth as she laughed.

“El,” Mike whined.

“I’m sorry, but this is hilarious.” El cleared her throat then turned to the others, “Hi Max! Yeah, it’s nice to see you again.” 

Max grinned right back “You too! El right?”

“Yup!” El beamed.

Max then turned a little smirk onto Mike “And Michael Wheeler.”

“Just call me Mike.” He sighed. She was going to be tormenting him this whole time, wasn’t she? 

Will jabbed her side and shot Mike a smile (A very beautiful smile in Mike’s opinion).

“Enough flirting! It’s practice time.” Steve cut in.

“You should stop looking in the mirror when you talk.” Mike shot back instantly.

Steve cleared his throat “I did not ask for sass.”

“You didn’t deny it!” El sang cheerfully.

Both Jonathan and Steve turned red.

“Whatever! Practice time you gremlins!”

“What kind of music do you guys even play?” Max asked, “Like, are you a cover band or do you write your own songs?”

Steve lit up “Both! We all write a little bit. But mostly Mike and I write the songs."

“Oh? Hear that Will? _Mike_ _writes_ _songs_.” She said pointedly, her eyes lit up with mirth.

“I heard.”

“Maybe he could write _you_ one sometime!” El chipped in, Max shot her a grin that she happily returned.

Were they ganging up on him!? That was so unfair.

…

Will felt his face heat up.

“Shut up Max.” He turned to Mike, “You don’t have to write me anything.” He quickly assured.

“I wouldn’t mind writing you a song,” Mike replied with a wink.

Will mentally screamed. Mike was going to kill him if he kept this up.

Max snickered “I’m sure you wouldn't.” She said with a massive grin.

Will shot his brother a pleading look which Jonathan thankfully caught.

“Alright, alright! Time for practice. Will, you and Max can sit on the couch.”

Max grabbed his arm and tugged him to the couch. 

“Sweet! I hate live bands just by the way.”

“Why are you _here_ then?” Mike grumbled as he headed over to his spot near the drums, picking up his guitar on the way.

“Because I’m Will's best friend.” She instantly replied, “And I could use some entertainment.” She added with a mischievous grin on her face.

Of _course_ she found Will attempting to flirt entertaining.

Will shot her a look and she shrugged, her eyes glittering with delight.

Will regretted asking her to come with him already.

Mike didn’t have a response for that, just shot her a narrowed eyed look before smiling at Will.

…

Max glanced at Will and rolled her eyes in amusement when she saw he was staring pretty obviously at Mike. She tapped his arm.

“See something you like?”

Will’s cheeks turned red as he glanced at her.

“Wha-I-He-Mike-“ Will stammered, eyes wide.

She snickered, “Mike _what_?”

Will huffed, cheeks darkening even more, “He has a nice voice.” He stated quietly, embarrassed.

“Mmh, sure it’s just his voice you like?” She teased.

...

Will was so glad the others were focused on practicing and that the noise from the band drowned out their conversation.

“ _Max_.” 

“What? Just stating the obvious.” She glanced over to the band then back to Will, “If it helps, he is staring right back at you.”

Will snapped his gaze over to Mike catching his eye. His breath hitched as Mike grinned at him and winked playfully.

“Max,” He breathed out quietly, “I think I like him.” 

Max, of course, just started laughing.

“Oh really? I’d have _never_ guessed!”

Will shoved her playfully.

"But hey, I think he likes you too."

Will bit his lip "You think?"

Max nodded her head "Yup! Believe me, he has heart eyes whenever he looks at you."

Will rolled his eyes "He does not."

"He does! Anyway, you're gonna ask him out, right?" Max asked.

Will breathed in, held it for a second, then out "You think I should?"

"Yes." Max rolled her eyes before brightening, a teasing look on her face "I'll even help give you the perfect opportunity!" 

Will furrowed his brows, wary "And how would you do that?"

She waved him off "You'll see."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

The practice went on for about another hour before Steve decided they needed a break. El called out that she was going up to the upstairs bathroom since she didn’t like the one down here, leaving just the five of them alone, Mike was fiddling with his guitar and Steve and Jonathan were talking about something or other. He honestly wasn't sure what but they were both smiling so it didn't really matter.

Max’s eyes lit up, she leaned over to Will “Now’s your chance.” 

Will shot her a look “What?”

She didn’t reply, just grinned at him and ran over to Steve, startling him.

“Hey! Show me around! I wanna see this place.” She grabbed Steve’s arm and dragged him towards the stairs before he could reply.

“Wait, what? Jon help!” 

"He can come!" Max added as she dragged Steve up the stairs.

Jonathan laughed but followed after them, calling out “Don’t traumatize him, Max!” 

“No promises!” Max chimed back, voice fading as she got further away.

Jonathan rolled his eyes fondly “We’ll be right back.” He said as he headed up the stairs after them.

Will didn’t know whether to thank Max or curse her out for this. He glanced over to Mike who was standing by his guitar stand, a look of (adorable) confusion on his face. 

…

Mike swallowed nervously. He wasn’t even sure why. Though, it may have to do with the fact that he and Will were currently alone in the basement. Him and Will. Alone. Oh god. 

They had been left alone before, but Mike hadn’t been actively planning on asking Will out during those times. 

What does he do? What does he say? 

_“Just ask him out.”_

He mentally flipped off the El in his head.

Fuck. They were _alone_. Mike did what he always did when he was nervous, he unplugged his guitar from the amp and sat on the couch, strumming out nonsensical sounds.

And thankfully, before he could embarrass himself, Will spoke up. 

...

Will glanced at Mike, a quirk to his lips.

“You're really good at that.” He said, “Guitar, I mean. And singing.” Will felt his face heat up, “You’re a, uh, really good singer.”

Mike smiled at him “Thanks. Didn’t spend three summers at music camp for nothing.”

“You went to a music camp?” Will asked with light surprise.

Though, he wasn’t sure why he was. Mike seemed like the kind of person who would enjoy that kind of thing, getting to play his guitar all summer.

“Yeah, it’s alright I guess. Nothing like camp rock made it out to be though. I feel cheated.”

Will laughed “What? You wanted to pretend to be a camper while helping out in the kitchen, embarrass yourself, fall in love with an angsty singer, and embarrass yourself again?”

Mike snorted, a grin on his face “Actually, I was more hoping for a giant concert to prove my camp was better than the one across the lake. That looked like a lot of fun.” 

“Poor you, guess you’d just have to settle for regular old music camp. What do you even do there? Just learn to play instruments and sing around a campfire?”

Mike hummed “A little more than that but basically.” Mike glanced him over, “Do you play an instrument?”

Will looked at him deadpan “We’ve been over this, the only musical talent I have is singing my ABC's.”

“Ah, come on, there has to be at least _something_ you wanted to learn to play before?”

Will hummed in thought “I don’t know. I guess I’ve always found drawing more interesting.”

…

“You _are_ a pretty great artist,” Mike said honestly.

It was the truth. Mike really loved seeing all the things Will scribbled onto paper. Though according to El, Will could draw a circle and Mike would still insist it be hung in a museum. Mike ignored the fact that it was probably true.

Will shook his head “I’m not that good. There are so many others in my class who are better than me.”

“But they're not you.” Mike said, “And even if they were better, I still lov- _like_ your drawings more!”

Mike felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn’t believe he was about to say he loved Will. This was definitely not the time for that.

Will smiled at him and Mike fell a little more in love. He was just so beautiful. And Mike knew he sounded cheesy but it was true. Will was beautiful.

“Thanks.” 

…

“Just stating the truth,” Mike replied with another wink.

This guy was going to be the death of him. Seriously. 

“Still, thanks.” Will swallowed and glanced around, Mike went back to strumming his guitar.

Will found his eyes drifting back to Mike though when the other started humming, the idle strumming slowly becoming an actual beat. Though the song sounded unfamiliar to Will. Maybe it was something the band hadn't practiced in front of him yet?

“What are you singing?” Will asked, curious. It was a soft tune, a bit upbeat but mostly slow. Will kinda liked it.

Mike paused his humming, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open an inch.

“Uh.”

Was he embarrassed? Was it something Mike was working on that he didn’t want anyone to know about yet?

“You don’t have to tell me.” Will quickly assures, not wanting to seem like he was forcing Mike to tell him.

…

“No, it’s alright. It’s just-“ Mike swallowed nervously, feeling his face heat up. He couldn’t believe Will caught him humming this specific song. 

The song Mike had written about _him_. 

“Just?” Will tilted his head, looking adorable.

Mike kept his eyes on his guitar “Uh, just-It’s just a song I wrote.”

“Oh,” Will nodded, “I liked it. The beat I mean, I have no idea what the lyrics are, of course, since you didn’t sing them, if you even have lyrics yet-I’m rambling. Sorry.” Will tilted his head downwards, one of his hands coming up to cover his face.

Mike huffed a laugh “Thanks. And it does have lyrics.” He swallowed thickly, _why_ did he say that?

Will dropped his hand, looking up at Mike through his lashes “Really? What’s it about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

_You._

Mike wanted to say but he wasn’t sure how Will would react.

“Uh, it’s a song,” Mike tapped his finger against the rim of his guitar, “About someone.”

Will blinked, eyes glancing away then back “Oh.” He paused, “A love song?” His voice was quiet, soft, almost hesitant as he spoke.

Mike flicked his eyes over to him “Yeah.” He breathed out. 

…

Will pushed back the wave of disappointment he felt at Mike’s confirmation that he had written a love song.

“I see.” He bit his lip, staring at the drum set across the room, “Was it...about El?”

Mike snorted and he looked back to see a grin of disbelief on his face “El? You do remember I’m _gay_ right?”

“You could have written it when you were dating her!” Will defended.

“Those three awkward weeks definitely made me want to write a love song for her. Yup.” Mike laughed.

“Oh, shut up.” Will elbowed him, his lips twitching upwards unconsciously.

“It’s not about El. I love her but more like a sister.” 

Will nodded “Whose it about then? Or is it just like, something you wrote about your dream boy?”

“Dream boy?” Mike repeated amused, “What are you? Ten?”

“Hey!” Will exclaimed, “Everybody thinks about who they’d like as a partner!” 

“Do you?” 

…

Will looked briefly surprised at the question before he nodded “Yeah. As I said, everybody thinks about it!”

“What is your dream boy like then?” Mike asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Will pressed his lips together, shrugging “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You just said you thought about it.” Mike asked bewildered.

“Well yeah, but-“ Will shrugged again, “I guess I never really cared? Like, as long as they love me for me and are nice and funny, I wouldn’t really care?” Will shot him a look, “What about you?”

“Me?” 

“Yeah, what is your dream boy like?”

Mike's attention drifted for a moment as Will stared at him, his heart pounded in his chest. All he could think about was Will. _Will_ was his type. El would call him an idiot romantic but he honestly didn't think he would ever be able to like someone as much as he liked Will Byers. 

And as Will looked at him with his head tilted, eyes gleaming with interest and all his attention on Mike-

“You.” The word slipped out before he could think to hold it back.

Well, fuck.

Both of their eyes widened and Mike started to stammer, words flowing out of him in an effort to fix his slip-up “Ah, well, uh, I mean-Someone _like_ you! Not _you_ specifically, Not saying you are bad or anything! I definitely wouldn’t mind dating you. I mean! _Lots of_ _people_ probably want to date you, you’re _really_ cute, not saying I want to- not that I’m saying I _wouldn’t_ want to, I mean, I definitely _would_ but- fuck.” Mike froze, he felt his heart leap into his throat as embarrassed horror filled him. He glanced over Will’s face. His eyes were wide, mouth open in shock and his face a bright red.

Shit. How did he fuck up so badly?

It was silent for a long breathtaking moment before Will’s expression brightened and he started to laugh.

His stomach dropped but before he could run away mortified, Will spoke up.

“I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you, I swear. That just- I wasn’t expecting _that._ ” Will managed to get out between giggles, gesturing his hand wildly at Mike, he then took that same hand and pressed it against his mouth, trying to cover his growing smile, eyes glinting with amusement.

Mike watched him for a moment, his own lips twitching upwards, a sense of relief filling him, that...wasn't necessarily a rejection, was it? “That _was_ pretty stupid wasn’t it?” 

“Not stupid!” Will paused, before snorting, “Okay, a little stupid. But cute.” Will smiled at him.

Mike pressed his lips together, trying to keep the grin on his face at bay “Cute?” He repeated.

...

Will’s breath hitched as he realized what he said, “I, well, I mean-“ 

“Is it your turn to ramble?” Mike asked with a little teasing smirk.

Will sniffed and gave him a faux annoyed look “I was probably about to but I won’t anymore, asshole.”

“Hey, no fair! I can’t be the only one to make a fool out of myself!”

“Too bad. I’m not doing it anymore.” 

Mike groaned “Jackass.” Fondness cut down on the aggressiveness of the word, “I demand a redo.”

“A redo?” Will shook his head amused.

“Yeah, a redo! I want to answer without making a fucking idiot out of myself.”

“How about I just ask you out instead?” Will shot back, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

“Ask me out?” Mike repeated, sounding surprised.

Will nodded, pulling his confidence out of nowhere, “I mean, I didn’t get every word but I think I got the gist?” There was a hopeful lit to his tone, he knew. But how could there not be? Mike just pretty much said he would date Will. If Will heard him right anyway. 

Mike cleared his throat, staring at Will “And-And what gist is that?” 

Will licked his lips “You like me too.” He breathed out.

“Too?” Mike repeated, wide-eyed.

Will hummed “Yeah, too.” He said softly, locking eyes with Mike.

”Oh.” Mike breathed out then he held his hand out, palm up “Well then, Will Byers, Will you go on a date with me?” He asked.

Will took his hand with a pout that was more a smile “ _I_ was supposed to ask _you_ that.”

”Too bad. I got there first.” Mike replied playfully.

Will huffed a laugh. 

“So?” 

Will laced their hands together, glancing up at Mike through his lashes. He stared at him for a moment, a little grin tugging at his lips before nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

They turned in surprise to see Max and El on the staircase leaning around the doorway, watching them with large smiles on their faces.

“How long have you been _standing_ _there_!?” Will squeaked out, horrified.

Max cackled “Long enough.”

“You guys are ridiculously cute. It’s weird.” El added brightly. 

Mike threw the closet thing, which was a throw pillow, at her “Fuck off.”

The girls laughed again before running up the stairs.

“So, uh,” Mike turned back to Will, “You free Saturday?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. You can pick me up, if-if you want to?” Will agreed shyly, still a little embarrassed from being spied on by Max and El.

Mike nodded, a giant grin on his face “Yes! I mean, uh, sure. Yeah, I can pick you up.”

“Cool.”

”Cool.”

They shared another smile. 

“You guys are so _lame_!” Max shouted down the stairs.

”Shut _up_ Max!” Will called back with a huff, he glanced at Mike, who looked utterly shocked, and started laughing, Mike quickly joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was a little nervous about posting this as I'm not completely happy with it but I hope people like it anyway.  
> 
> 
> You can tell me what you think on my Tumblr if you want: misscellophane-ao3
> 
> *Tressym is a magical beast that resembles a housecat with wings, I don't know much about them because I literally just searched 'cat demon in D&D' on google but from what I found they are pretty chill, have wings and are considered good luck. I could be wrong, my brothers are the ones who play D&D but I am too shy to ask if they even know it sooo, If I am wrong, go ahead and tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
